This invention relates to an apparatus for storing paper, bottles, cans, and like trash in a supported plastic bag. In the past, various structures have been used to support plastic bags while the bags were being filled. Devices for supporting bags are disclosed by Foster in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,737,129 to Foster and 4,280,676 to Betts. These devices have upright side walls providing supports for flexible plastic bags.
Prior devices for collecting trash in plastic bags have had many disadvantages. One major difficulty is that the containers supporting the plastic bags are bulky, burdensome, and heavy. This makes shipment, mobility, and storage impractical. Another common difficulty is storing empty devices. Often a facility must store the devices in a confined area when not in use. When space is limited, not all of the devices may be stored properly.